


I'm not ready

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [12]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Tadashi brings up the K word.</p><p>He's not talking about baby goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrvarg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herrvarg).



“There are so many things wrong with this picture I don’t even know where to start,” Wasabi whines, causing Tadashi’s eyebrows to fall into one of his rare frowns.

“Why would you say that?” he protests, crossing his arms as a hurt look settles on his features, “Why would you say we’re not allowed—”

“I don’t mean because we’re men!” Wasabi cuts off as soon as he gets where this is going, “I swear it’s not! It’s just… I mean, have you _met_ me? Give me a baby and I’ll have twenty aneurysms in a day!”

 

At this point Tadashi’s conflicted expression doesn’t even sting anymore—Wasabi’s perfectly aware his need for control and safety extend beyond the average requirements: just one look at his lab will prove it—but that doesn’t mean it’s enough to placate Wasabi’s heartbeat.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea,” he says, wrapping his hand around Tadashi’s fingers, “But I’m clearly not ready to deal with the variables attached to a baby—not without getting some… er… counseling or something first.”

“Alright,” Tadashi sighs after a long pause, bringing a hand up to caress Wasabi’s cheek, “We’ll look into that first… in the meantime,” He adds with a tentative smile, “I have an idea that may help you practice letting go…” Wasabi shoots him a curious glance, sighing in happiness when Tadashi kisses him with more than a little tongue: “Don’t put your pencils back in their case.”

 

To Wasabi’s credit, he does manage to wait for at least ten minutes after they’re done having sex before he goes to rearrange his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fin writing for this miniverse so far tbh. Did you have fun reading up until now?


End file.
